Larali Castle
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU An attempt to remake Magnolia Hall. In the distance of an old village, rested the ancient stone Castle of Larali. A towering reminder of the dark history that lay within it's halls. Tales of betrayal, sorrow and the death of many still remained within the very stone the castle was carved from. These spirits are far more aggressive if you upset them.


**Helllooooo! I've been watching a lot of Horror Let's play games that just play scare or creep the heck out of me. Only reason I am watching it is because the guy playing it is absolutely hilarious when frightened!**

**But reviewing these horror games makes me think about my Magnolia Hall series and how it's not as _scary _as I was trying to make it. Maybe a bit creepy, but not what I was aiming for.**

**Not only that, there was very little back story on the mansion itself, no information on any of the ghosts, their hauntings or their _relationships _with the children and other ghosts. So! Here's my attempt to fill in those gaps and make a better ghost story! I've been watching a lot of creepy/scary stuff lately, so I shouldn't have a problem thinking up some stuff.**

**There are some notable differences between this, and Magnolia Hall, first off, the situation between Netto and Saito with the ghosts is still the same, however instead of a mansion the scene takes place in an old castle, (Picture is here www . galawallpapers photo / 82488 / Old _ Castle . jpg) also, I'm going to try and put more characters in, Ocs if I have to. (Which I really don't want to do, but I'm sorely lacking in character knowledge from the megaman series. -) So more ghost stories and creepy things happening! (Watching an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Let's play, so I might pool some ideas from it. If I do, I already said where it originates from so I claim no ownership!)**

In the distance of an old village, rested the ancient stone Castle of Larali. A towering reminder of the dark history that lay within it's halls. Tales of betrayal, sorrow and the death of many still remained with the stone a pun within the very stone the castle was carved from.

The Castle itself was a beauty, built from the white stone that was once a bountiful pleasure for the village. Set off from the humble village it rained over, Larali Castle stood over an enormous lake of clear, crystal water, enhancing the overall beauty of the palace itself. But for the people that slept below it, it was a terrible memory waiting to be washed away. People by the hundreds were recruited to carve the castle by _hand_ for nothing more than to remain within the living. An innumerable amount of people died, if by the harsh conditions. illness or miscalculations of the building's architecture, which resulted in cave-ins , the people were not compensated for their loss. Bodies piled up by the dozen, never receiving a proper grave.

Their spirits caused quite a lot of trouble for the owners, moving objects out of place, slamming doors and screeching in mortal's ears. They never had much power, but in their anger and hatred, found ways to torment their victims.

For a time, that was all the spirits did, only acting through anger of their king. They've never held such a fear of the mortal beings until the castle came into ownership of the one known only as Forte.

His actions to others of the living and his blatant lack of respect for the dead terrified many beyond the mortal coil. Forte's own hatred and anger towards the living greatly surpassed that of the ones who had died. His anger growing at his brother betraying him for control over the people.

Now the acts of the dead became more violent than ever. Never before had the spirits believed one could be strong enough to perform the tasks Forte accomplishes so easily. Books flew across the room, heavy furniture moved out of position, bloody threats being written on the walls, but the worse incident was an action completely un-thought of on both ends of the bridge.

Forte's brother, a name erased from the castle's history, was found in Forte's former room, nearly five years after his death. The servants. with joyful at his sudden death, were also horrified by the state in which their former master now lay. Because of the rating in this story, I will not describe it, just know it was very brutal. Nearly everyone fled in terror at the message scrawled on the wall in blood.

_You've gotten everything you deserve Bastard _

Not many have dared to enter the castle afterwards.

Since it's been abandoned by the people who once lived there, Larali Castle has become a stronghold for soldiers in war. The pain and anguish the soldiers endured fueled the dark entities within the halls, causing more violent occurrences, some who never lived to see the sunlight again.

It was during World War 2 that the castle held witness to the horrors the human mind was capable of. A servants house just beyond the hill, connected with the castle through underground passageways, was now serving as a house for orphans of the war. The army could bare to lose any of their valuable soldiers to their experiments, and instead turned to using children from the broken building. Immortality was the goal, but what the true result was horrendous. Each one died, in silent torment without a voice to scream.

Their experiment a failure, the soldiers left, but every night the spirits of the children gathered in the courtyard, giggling and laughing as they played, the gently ping of a music box playing in the background.

_Circle you, circle you_

_Please don't try to run from us_

_Circle you, Circle you_

_What games will we play, can I guess?_

Their sweet voices would sing as they circled around an area of the ground. Laughing as whatever lay in the middle suddenly realized they would never leave.

The children weren't the only experiments the soldiers performed, those souls strayed away, choosing to remain alone forever.

After the war ended, the castle doors were opened to visitors. While many were intrigued by the streams of people coming through the halls, some were enraged, especially by the ones who assumed they held ownership over everything. While most of the rooms were kept the same, a few were updated to modern tastes, further angering the spirits. Those rooms were sold as apartments, for the current owner was lacking in funds. Many families moved in, only to move out weeks later from voices, strange noises and dark figures seen walking around.

One family was rather stubborn, and refused to leave because of such _minor _incidents. A young scientist, his wife and his twin boys were the only ones to remain within the castle. The children were very open minded to the undead, and very excited to finally see one. Out of all the people to walk through the castle, no one was as respect or kind as the two in front of them. There was a certain light around the two that drew in spirits by the handful. The children spirits flocked to them like bees to honey, requesting them to join in their games of _Kagome Kagome._

The adult spirits were overjoyed to receive flowers and treats from the two, even if they couldn't do anything with the gifts, their kind hearts a welcome surprise to the spirits. In return, the spirits would protect them from some of the angrier spirits, leading them down hallways where the area was clear and giving advice to the children on avoiding the other spirits.

The others knew they couldn't keep the children a secret forever, even if Forte preferred wondering the older sections of the castle. They were right of course.

_"Hi mister!" _

_Forte turned to glare angrily at the fool stupid enough to speak to him, only to stop short. Just for a second though! It was the children living in the apartment near the front of the castle, their clothes ruffled and dirty from tumbling in the dirt, and bright smiles on their faces. They were twins, obvious to see, the older had his brown hair parted in the middle with the ends spiking of backwards, while the younger twin's hair appeared like it's never seen a brush before, messy and wild. The two were wearing an almost exact mirror of each other, being a long-sleeved shirt under a vest, black shorts and some type of "tennis shoes."_

_"What do you want!" he demanded, his glare a sort of thing to send men running to the hills. The two were completely unfazed by it, an amazing feat in itself, then replied cheerfully, "We just wanted to give you this!" In their hands was a single flower with tiny white petals that faded into pink. Forte raised an eyebrow. _

_The two pouted, "You looked lonely, so we thought we'd cheer you up!" _

_Forte was left speechless. Not once in his entire life, and afterlife for that matter, had anyone given him any kind of gift. His face stuck in a permanent glare with eyes the color of rubies, no one would dare come up to him. _

The many weeks after that the twins, Saito and Netto, would continually visit Forte, sometimes bring a game or treats for Forte to try. They didn't succeed most of the time, annoying him a great deal with their constant chattering, but a welcome distraction from the past. There wasn't a single spirit that thought ill of them.

Now time to add another story to the tales that speak of the Larali Castle. It was said the spirits thought very highly of the two, becoming obsessed with bringing joy to their faces as an attempt to ease the pain of the past. They would sing in their sweet voices of joyous beginnings and peaceful times.

Now anybody who walked into the castle was meant with extreme hostility, the spirits would wail and cry at guests that got a bit to close to their _precious treasures. _Thechildren they stole from the undeserving fools. More came, from dares or foolish bravery. A few didn't leave.

Dark figures stalked the windows, glaring at the people who happened to glance up. Their actions calling in the curious and hopeful, but they hardly received any evidence. The spirits refused to gift the humans with any reason to return. They had a few slip ups, sure, with annoying investigators upsetting them. They couldn't help it, just has long as they didn't get anywhere near _them. _

**...**

**So, was this any better? Maybe?**

**Review and tell me**


End file.
